Hitchhiker's Code
Written by the members of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, the Hitchhiker's Code is a code of conduct for all members, detailing their rights, responsibilities, freedoms, and rules. This document is unique as it was compiled by various contributions from the MHA membership, not being written for them like a typical charter. This means the document truly belongs to the hitchhikers of the alliance. The Code was opened for contributions on February 22nd, 2008, and for the next few months, members of the alliance added their own segments to the treaty, which were composed together into the final document we have today. MHA's Code of Conduct We, the Hitchhikers of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, hereby decree the following Code to be our sworn and legal code of conduct for all members of the alliance. Harmlessness Part A The MHA is an Alliance built on a foundation of Democracy, Free Speech, Respect, Mateship, and Diplomacy. To their very cores, the Hitchhikers of the MHA believe in the power of the people - the will of the populace is Her Sovereign Command. The Hitchhikers are the heart and soul of this alliance; their voice shall be free, their behaviour gracious, their Fellow Froods shielded, and their Allies supported. That is what it means to be Mostly Harmless; that is what it means to be a Hitchhiker in the MHA. Part B Hitchhikers recognize and encourage the need for bad poetry, highly improbable events and other manifestations of a good sense of humour. Hitchhikers are here to have fun, and the MHA regards the enjoyment of its membership as a top priority. Well, top-ish - or at least somewhere in the middle, because eating and clothing and other stuff are actually more important when you think about it. Part C "Mostly Harmless" is the best possible description of a Hitchhiker in the MHA: mostly neutral and mostly peaceful towards others. Hitchhikers shall never attack another nation without prior cause or authorization. The MHA operates on the basis of being friendly to all people, nations, and alliances on the planet and throughout the universe. Part D The MHA has been a proud member and contributor of the Aqua Trading sphere since the team's inception. The MHA dedicates itself to cooperation, respect, and assistance to all other Aqua alliances to ensure the peace and prosperity of the sphere as a whole. Aqua is our home and our way of life. We will offer, at the very least, diplomatic assistance to any Aqua Alliance under threat of aggression and considers the sovereignty of the sphere and freedom of our Team Senate to be high priorities. Aqua has shaped us as much as we have helped to shape it. The MHA reserves the right to run and vote for a Team Senate candidate of its choosing and will work with Aqua to ensure the team remains free, democratic, and peaceful. Part E Hitchhikers are entitled to defend themselves by any and all means necessary against unjust aggression. The MHA will go to war against any nation, alliance, or group, who actively seeks to or has harmed the MHA, its sphere or allies. MHA nations will only use Nuclear weapons in Defense, and not as a first-strike offensive attack. The use of Nuclear weapons without initial Nuclear provocation and without express permission by the MHA Government shall warrant a trial by the MHA Court. The MHA stands ready and willing to support any allies against unjust actions of aggression. Part F As a service to Planet Bob, the MHA's Ministry of Destructor Fleets specialize in the building of Cyberverse Bypasses to create quick and easy travel across the planet. Occasionally, nations and alliances may need to be destroyed to make way for these Bypasses but the Destructor Fleets adhere to a strict code of Bypass Building. Bypasses may only be built should real evidence prove beyond doubt that nations or alliances (herein known as the "enemy") intend to commit or actually commit acts of warfare or other aggressions against the MHA; through the direct activation of a defense treaty due to intended or committed acts of warfare or other aggressions directly against another signatory only (MHA's defense treaties do not chain), whereby real evidence proves beyond doubt that the treaty has been activated; or the direct activation of an aggression treaty whereby presentation of real evidence proves beyond doubt that the enemy intend to commit or actually commit acts of warfare or other aggressions directly against another signatory only (MHA's aggression treaties do not chain). Part G The MHA shall act respectfully during all Bypass constructions, and shall not participate in humiliating or flaming of enemies. The MHA Government shall be required to consider Peace (either surrender, a cessation of hostilities, or white peace) should it be requested by an enemy. If Terms of Surrender for the enemy are required, the terms will primarily act to ensure the defeated enemy is no longer an immediate threat to the safety of the MHA and her allies; shall not violate the sovereignty of the defeated enemy; will not ask reparations for an Aggressive war; will endeavor to appropriately repair MHA nations engaged in a Defensive war; will offer protection to the defeated enemy during the surrender period; and will reflect the demeanor and behavior of the defeated enemy during the conflict. Additional terms may be added on a case-by-case basis, though none shall violate the above conditions. Alliances who bandwagon against the MHA during a Defensive War shall not receive terms for 30 days, unless granted by the MHA Government, and such terms will be generally harsher for them. Alliances who engage MHA to fulfill Defense treaty obligations during an Aggressive war on behalf of the MHA, shall receive white peace as standard. Part H The MHA values her sovereignty and right to exist as a free alliance, and shall only enter conflicts for justified reasons, as per "Harmlessness", Part F. The MHA will not pay reparations for a Defensive war, the MHA will not remove members from her Government or the alliance to achieve peace (though either may occur through a free and fair trial in the MHA Court), the MHA shall not disband or merge to achieve peace, the MHA will not accept any violations of her sovereignty to achieve peace, the MHA shall not be forced to move trading spheres or accept limitations to her ability to run and vote for a candidate in the Aqua Senate to achieve peace, and the MHA shall not cancel or suspend any of her treaties that are inactive at the time of the conflict to achieve peace. These terms are standard unless altered by a Petition Poll by the MHA membership. Part I Any joint operations the MHA enters shall have a justifiable reason and a clear goal, as presented to the MHA Government prior to engagement of hostilities, and the MHA reserves the right to withdraw from joint operations should she disagree with the behavior of the other alliances and/or if the conflict and it's goal violates MHA policy and Charter. Offensive actions by defense-treaty partners or their allies that violates MHA policy and Charter shall not be supported by the MHA. Membership Part A All Hitchhikers enjoy the Right to Freedom of Speech, the Right to democratically elect their leaders through alliance-wide elections, the Right to a fair, unbiased trial by a Court of officers elected by the alliance, the Right to rule their Individual Nations as they see fit, the Right to petition their Government, the Right to overturn a Government decision, the Right to remove the Government, the Right to remove any Government Appointment, the Right to remove the MHA Court Officers, the Right to defend their Individual Nations and the Nations of the Alliance from all aggressive action, the Right to elect a Senate Candidate to the Aqua Team Senate, the Right to leave the Alliance in good standing, the Right to protect their privacy and real life information, and the Right to change or add any Rights guaranteed by the Hitchhiker's Code. Part B In order for Hitchhikers to retain respect for themselves, they must show respect to their fellow froods. The MHA community is a vessel of interpersonal relationships. All Hitchhikers must be courteous and respectful to other members of the CN community at all times, as much as froodily possible, whether they are interacting with the Head of an Alliance or a nuclear rogue. General Asshattery or the “flaming” of another Frood are NOT the Harmless way. Part C Hitchhikers understand that everyone in the Alliance and Planet Bob comes from different backgrounds. Freedom of speech does not protect vulgarity, racial slurs, hateful posts, offensive images, or any communication based on the discrimination or belittlement of others. Hitchhikers only use “adult language” in private MHA venues. The use of adult language, however, must not conflict with The Hitchhiker's Code's rules on respect and friendly behaviour. Disrespecting fellow Froods, or anyone for that matter, is considered un-MHA and un-Hitchhiker. In addition, all MHA members shall respect and adhere to all rules designated by Public, Non-MHA venues. Part D Hitchhikers always know where their Towels are and Hitchhikers do NOT panic. Hitchhikers remain calm in crisis, and unbelievably cool in disaster - even when one's planet is being destroyed to make way for another Cyberverse-Bypass. Hitchhikers are collected and relaxed even at the height of drama. Hitchhikers do not attack others without just cause and NEVER attack others without prior governmental approval. A Hitchhiker's Towel is their most sacred item; it shall be kept with them at all times. Part E Hitchhikers shall always endeavour to answer a fellow Frood's questions and concerns, and all Hitchhikers shall assist their fellow Froods as much as possible at all times. The MHA is an army of friends willing to provide all the support a Hitchhiker could need, be it information, financial assistance, military back-up, or a nice cup of really hot tea. Your fellow Hitchhiker has always got you covered. Part F Hitchhikers are willing to put their Individual Nations in harm’s way, if so requested, in order defend the Alliance or its Friends and Allies. Hitchhikers do not think about themselves, but about the Alliance as a whole. Hitchhikers are responsible first to their fellow Froods and Alliance (talk to it, be part of it, fight alongside it; Love it), secondly, to their own Individual nation and well-being, and thirdly, to the MHA’s allies and sphere. Part G Hitchhikers are loyal to their Friends and Allies. Like your very own Sirius Cybernetics Robot, a Hitchhiker is your Pal Who's Fun to Be With. Like your very own rubber duck, they are always there to cheer you up. They write bad poetry, randomly turn into penguins or do other highly improbable things, and generally act in way consistent with the ownership of functioning sense humour; unless they are at war, or haven't had their tea, then they can be a bit grouchy and are best avoided. Hitchhikers keep all discussion of internal issues within the private venues of the Alliance, and the leaking of private information to outside parties, including allies, is High treason and betrayal of the MHA. Part H No Hitchhiker shall ever be asked or required to reveal any details about their real, private lives and affairs. The MHA does not concern itself with the Real Lives of Hitchhikers, unless their Real Life activities are voluntarily introduced or involved in MHA activities by the Hitchhiker, or their activities contravene MHA Charters, The Hitchhiker's Code, or the Cybernations Terms of Service. Part I The responsibilities of a Hitchhiker includes the duty to uphold the MHA Charters and the Cybernations Terms of Service at all times, to provide financial or military assistance to the Alliance, to assist in the running of the Alliance if possible, to uphold the democratic process, to properly inform the appropriate Government Officer of all issues relating to Alliance Security and Affairs, to resign from the Alliance, should that be necessary, in a respectful manner and with all debts repaid (ie: to resign in good standing), and above all else the duty to ensure that their actions do not harm their fellow Hitchhikers and Froods. Part J The MHA reserves the right to sentence nations to Permanent Zero Infrastructure after a free and fair trial by the MHA Court whereby the offender has committed outstanding and numerous aggressive acts against the alliance or her allies, committed acts of espionage or treason against the MHA or her allies, or committed outstanding and numerous Out of Character attacks against members, the alliance or her allies. The MHA reserves the right to sentence nations to Eternal ZI for extreme cases only when the offender is using new nations or multiple accounts to harm the MHA or her allies. The MHA will otherwise not actively search for or punish re-rolls unless they prove a continued threat to MHA or her allies. Democracy Part A Hitchhikers have the right of free speech, to speak without censorship of our ideas, and to promote the free flow of ideas, which are essential to democracy. ALL Hitchhikers contribute to the government by expressing their opinion without fear of being ridiculed or silenced. All Hitchhikers are equal and are free to express their opinion respectfully. Part B The Triumvirate and the MHA Court Officers will be elected by the people of the alliance via an Election poll on the MHA's official, current home forums. All MHA members will be able to vote. The use of or threats of violence, blackmail, coercion, bribery, interfering with the Election in any way that will alter the Election process or results, interfering with the democracy of the elections through multiple accounts, or other means deemed illegal by alliance policy, MHA Charters, or CN ToS, are not allowed and may result in expulsion from the alliance. Election campaigns shall be fair, reasonable and respectful. The election results will be final at the end of the voting periods, unless suspended or overturned by the Court or an official Petition by the people. Part C The MHA membership retains the power at all times to over-turn and influence a decision made by the Triumvirate, MHA Government, and MHA Court. At anytime, any member of the alliance may open a Petition in order to decide, support, or over-turn a decision or proposal being considered. Petitions will work in Three Stages: I) Stage One: A discussion thread on the Petition topic ("motion") will be opened for a minimum of 24 hours, to allow the Triumvirs to either officially support or to not support the motion. Should the Triumvirate support the motion discussed by a 2/3 vote, it shall be carried, the Petition is successful and a Poll is not required. Should the Triumvirs not support the motion, at least 10 members must declare their official support for the Petition and the First Petition Poll will be opened for the Active Membership to vote. II) Stage Two: The First Petition Poll will be open for a minimum of 72 hours. A Successful Majority is considered 66% in favor of 1/5 of the total alliance, as taken by the in-game Alliance Affiliation count at the opening of the poll. All members of the Alliance, including MHAcademy Members, will either vote or vote to abstain. Should the Petition fail to reach this requirement, the matter is dropped for a period of no less than 48 hours. Should the Petition reach this requirement, this is considered to be the People's Vote and the Triumvirs are required to vote again, with a strong recommendation to support the petition. The Petition vote requires 3/4 votes to be passed, whereby each Triumvir has one vote, and the Petition Poll equals one vote in support of the Petition. Should two or more Triumvirs vote to support the Petition (the vote receives 3/4 or 4/4), the motion is passed. In the event of a tie (the poll receives 2/4), the MHA Court shall have the final vote, as decided by a 3/3 vote of the Court Officers. Should the vote achieve only 1/4 votes in favor, at least 10 members must declare their official support for advancing the Petition to the next stage and a Second Petition Poll will be opened for the Entire Membership to vote. III) Stage Three: A 24 Hour break will be observed to allow Communications Staff to inform all Members of the Alliance of the Mandatory Petition Poll; all members must be sent this message. Then, the Second Petition Poll will be open for a minimum of 72 hours. A Successful Majority is considered 66% in favor of 1/3 of the total alliance, as taken by the in-game Alliance Affiliation count at the opening of the poll. All members of the Alliance, including MHAcademy Members, will either vote or vote to abstain. Should the Petition reach this requirement, the Petition is successful and the motion is carried immediately. All Triumvirs must follow the People's decision, as failure to do so may result in dismissal from the Triumvirate. Should the Petition fail to reach the required majority, the matter is dropped for 48 hours. Any subsequent petitions on the same failed motion must be presented to the MHA Court and show a considerable amendment to the original motion in order to be approved for Re-Vote. A successful Re-Vote appeal requires 3/3 Court approval and proceedings shall then commence from Stage One. Part D The MHA membership retains the power to remove any Triumvirs, all three Triumvirs at once, any Government Appointment, any Court Officer, or all three Court Officers at once. In such cases, a Vote of No Confidence ("VoNC") can be opened by any member and supported by at least 10 other members who must declare their official support for the VoNC. A 24 Hour break will be observed to allow Communications Staff to inform all Members of the Alliance of the Mandatory VoNC; all members must be sent this message. During this time, the Government member/s in question may opt to stand down from their position voluntarily. A VoNC must achieve over 66% in favor of 1/3 the total alliance membership, as taken by the in-game Alliance Affiliation count at the opening of the Vote, to be successful. All members of the Alliance, including MHAcademy Members, will either vote or vote to abstain. Should any member of the Government attempt to or successfully manage to alter, influence, change, or stop a Vote of No Confidence, that Vote will be considered Invalid and a New Vote shall begin, whereby the Government member responsible for the invalidation shall be automatically suspended and added (if they are not already) to the new Vote of No Confidence, whereby they too shall be removed if the Vote reaches the required minimum. Should the Vote fail to meet the requirement, the matter is dropped for a period of no less than 48 hours. Part E All Hitchhikers are required to respond to Court Cases if called as a Defendant, witness, or character witness, or if they posses information or evidence that relates to the Trial. There are no prohibitions to an exonerated Defendant being re-tried for the same offense if new evidence is presented which could have altered the verdict of the previous trial. Part F All Hitchhikers are free to apply for any position within the Alliance should they fulfill the eligibility criteria for that position. No Hitchhiker shall be refused the right to apply for a position should they meet all the prescribed criteria. The Triumvirate, Ministers and Government reserve the right to keep discussions regarding appointments private. Applicants may not be passed over for a position for any reason that is in breach of the MHA Charter or CN ToS. The Code requires that all Hitchhikers be given fair and equal consideration when applying for positions within the Alliance. Part G The Hitchhiker's Code is the sacred legal document of the Alliance, which may only be amended if in accordance with the prescribed procedure. Amendments to the Charter can be suggested by any member at any time. A discussion period of at least 92 hours will apply to allow for proper consideration of the proposal, followed by a Vote by the total membership for a period of no less than 72 hours. A successful amendment shall be considered 66% in favor of 1/5 of the total alliance at the time of the Amendment Poll, as taken by the in-game Alliance Affiliation count at the opening of the Vote. All members of the Alliance, including MHAcademy Members, will either vote or vote to abstain. Should the proposal reach this requirement, it is written into law henceforth into the appropriate Charters. Should the proposal fail to meet this requirement, the motion is dropped for a period of no less than 48 hours. It is the Member's responsibility to read the Charters and all proposed amendments, as well as vote when necessary. The Triumvirate may vote 3/3 in favor of placing the Amendment as an Interim Amendment for the duration of the Amendment voting process, whereby the Amendment is considered Law and Charter until the completion of the Amendment Vote. Declaration The Hitchhiker's Code was certified by the members of the Mostly Harmless Alliance on November 24th, 2008. Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Alliance charters